Finite Candor
by Sari-tan
Summary: It's been half a year since the Labrys' incident, and yet nothing's happened. Until now. It's time to end this case once and for all. -A rewrite of the Story "Genuine Bonds" YuxChie
1. Winter Break

A light buzz echoed through the room. The buzz coming from the phone of a certain fool.

"Huh."

He picked it up, and a farmiliar voice filled his ears.

"Hey, Yu, you free?"

"Yeah, good to hear you Yosuke."

His best friend and right hand man who was a large asset in solving the case. He lost a lot last year, in fact he was probably the most hurt. He was the only one who had a personal connection to one of the murdered.

It's December, an early sunday, and Yu was just lazing around. It wasn't long before college would start. It's been quite some time since their last case was opened and the Investigation Team was reformed. Labrys.

"Good to hear you too partner!" Yu could practically hear the grin on his face. "Hey, I just wanted to talk about the case. That guy said he was after us, but nothings happened in so long."

"Think Mitsuru-san's team has handled it?"

"Eh I don't think so. Don't you think they'd at least let us know we have nothing to worry about?"

"Yeah." Mitsuru had no intention of letting the investigation team get involved, but there was no way they'd stay out of this one. It was their friend involved, not just them. How could they let this one sit?

"Stupid question, but… do you think that guy could be Adachi?"

"..." Tohru Adachi. The culprit behind the killings. Just for fun. He was a mentally screwed up man, but still, Yu could not help but form a bond with him.

"I don't think so. He said he didn't have a persona, so he couldn't enter the TV."

"Right. My bad." Adachi was the most likely candidate considering who they knew, he couldn't blame him for wondering.

"Agh, I wish we could figure this out. And it's just so irritating, the culprit is probably planning something big with how long he's been quiet!"

"We haven't had a lot of time to speculate either. Senior year is a killer. Naoto has been busy with other cases, and Rise is busy preparing for her shows."

"Really the only ones who're free are Kanji and Teddie and… yeah."

"How cruel!"

Yu heard a shrill voice in the background, and smiled.

"For your information, I've been delibearating too!"

"And what have you come up with?" Yosuke asked.

"Topsicles are overpriced Yosuke! It's a crime to your consumers!"

Yu swore he heard a smack, most likely Yosuke's face combined with his palm. Teddie, in his own way, is always trying to calm his friends down. He's always trying to make them laugh or smile when they're frustrated, and Yu appreciated that about him.

"Thank you for your input Teddie." Yu chuckled.

"Any time Sensei!"

"Don't encourage him!" Yosuke yelled. "Agh, I gotta go. Good luck Yu!"

"Same to you Yosuke."

The two were going to be taking entrance exams soon, hopefully they'd get into the same school. Yosuke was more intelligent than he believes, so Yu had faith in him. As much as Yu would love to speculate more, he should get back to studying.

"Dad! It's almost time!"

"Haha, I know Nanako, his friends are going to be surprised."

About a week later, the Dojima's are planning for someone.

"Is he here yet!?"

"Be patient. He'll be here before you know it."

The two heard a knock on the door.

"Big bro!"

Nanako ran to the door and opened it faster than one would expect a young girl to be able to. Behind it was the afermentioned fool, staying in Inaba for christmas. She hugged him tightly, blushing. Yu hugged her back and patted her head.

"It's great to see you too Nanako."

He stood up and shook his uncle's hand. "You're looking well."

"Same to you Yu. I swear you get more mature looking every time i see you."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Big bro! I did what you said! I made sure Rise-chan and Naoto were free!"

"Good." He patted her head again. "We can both hang out with them tomorrow."

"Really!?"

"Sure. You're okay with that right uncle?"

"Yeah. Go out and have fun. You'll be starting college soon."

Yu decided to head to bed for the night, tired from a long train ride. Tomorrow, he'd see his friends again. He didn't see them that long ago, but still, it was somewhat surreal to be with them again. Not to say he didn't love to be with his parents, but he loved the Investigation Team as well.

...As he fell to sleep, he was greeted by a familiar atmosphere. Surrounded by blue, his nostagia was through the roof. He was happy, but scared. Nothing happens in this room without reason. Does this mean he had another job to do?

"It seems you just cannot stay out of trouble."

He smiled wryly.

"I suppose that's part of what make you such an interesting guest. Perhaps I am biased, but your destiny is the most interesting of any guest I've seen."

"Thank you?"

She smiled. "You will require our assistance again soon. A new ordeal will open to you. Or perhaps it's a continuation of a previous one? I cannot tell at this time. But I know you will soar brilliantly. I have immense faith in you. The waking realm will call for you soon. I will see you again."

Yu awoke to Nanako calling him. It seems he had overslept.

"Oh no. Maybe it's good I didn't tell anyone." He got up and got ready, taking a shower and putting on his familiar mid winter clothes he wore during the case.

"Colder than last year."

When he came downstairs, he was greeted by Nanako.

"Dad's left for work already, I made you breakfast!"

He thanked her and sat down, beginning to eat.

"I didn't think you could get any better, but looks like you proved me wrong."

Nanako blushed and smiled, when she did that he couldn't help but smile too. he prayed she wouldn't get involved with this case. Once he finished, the two walked around town.

"Let's go to Junes!"

That'd be the best place to go to see Yosuke and Teddie at least. It'd make Nanako happy too, so he'd be killing two birds with one stone. As he entered, he heard the theme that Yosuke grew to hate. Teddie didn't help that feeling considering he sung it constantly. Yu thought it was amusing, but then again Yosuke always said he was a pretty easy going guy. They took the elevator to their kotatsus. It was crowded today for the holidays. He had a feeling he'd find Yosuke here.

"Come one come all!"

And he was right.

"Junes is having a sale on Kotatsus! Each one is filled with love!" Yosuke cringed at the line, and Yu couldn't stifle his laughter, and Yosuke turned around seeming a bit annoyed. That emotion quickly turned to shock.

"Y-Yu!?"

"Nice to see you partner." He nodded.

"Hi Big Bro Yosuke!"

"When did you- wha?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys. I mean before long we won't be able to see each other a lot."

"Yeah but still, man it's just… amazing to see you."

"When are you getting off."

"I've just got a bit to go. I'll call up the others, and tell them to meet in the food court. You just wait there."

"Got you." He nodded and walked off with Nanako.

"SSSEENNNNSSSEEIIIIII!" Teddie bear hugs Yu and knocked him on his back.

"It's nice to see you too Teddie. I feel like we've done this before." He laughed.

"We should do this more!"

"Please don't, you'll break his back at this point." Yosuke pulled Teddie up, and he sat in a nearby chair. Yu stood up and sat next to where Yosuke was standing.

"Dude, everyone's gonna freak out. Calling it now, Chie's gonna practically cry."

Chie Satonaka. She's strong, but pretty emotional. Yu kinda doubted she do that though. At least in public. Chie… from spending time with her, they slowly grew closer and closer until they just ended up together… he didn't want anyone to know, but eventually they all found out. And hey were incredibly supportive. He was glad it didn't screw with the relationship of the team. Everyone was as tight as always, he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Alright Yosuke, what's the big idea, I was stu...dy...ing…"

"Happy Birthday Chie-chan!"

"Wha- dude her birthday was months ago. And why are you talking like you planned this out?"

Chie walked closer and closer to Yu, it was like she didn't believe what was in front of her.

"Yu-kun… but…"

He stood up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to see you Chie."

She smiled and hugged him back. "I'm… I'm so glad to see you too."

Soon the entire team gathered, and everyone talked about what's been going on the last few months. He was happy to hear everyone has retained their second tier personas, after working so hard to reclaim them after the Labrys' incident. All of them were working on accepting themselves, so they can work back to third tier.

"It's really amazing to see you again Senpai." Naoto smiled. "It's always nice when you come to visit."

"I missed you so so much!" Rise beamed.

"This is our last hurrah!" Teddie jumped. "Before the evils of education claim our heroes! Lets party!"

"That would be fun. Maybe we could use Teddie as a volleyball."

"Y-yuki-chan! Could you really enjoy yourself knowing you're messing up my fluffy fur!"

"Yes."

"Wah! I wouldn't mind the lovely ladies touching my fur, but not like that!"

Everyone laughed, some things never change.

"Uh Yukiko-senpai. You don't play Volleyball in winter. That's more of a summer thing."

"When Kanji's correcting you, you know something's wrong!" Yosuke teased.

"You're all so weird." Marie said between laughs. "Hey, Yu. We're gonna make this time of your's awesome, so you better be prepared."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Let's make this awesome!" Chie pumped her fist in the air. "Yosuke, let's start with some food! Prepare your wallet!"

"You have money too!"

"That doesn't mean I want to spend it. That's your job!"

"Agh, I'm not made of money!"

"But I'm made of kindness! And Fur!"

"And that's relevant, how?"

It's obviously going to be a fun day. Yu felt relieved, knowing that whatever would come, they could take it.

…

Welcome to the Genuine bonds redux! I'm not a fan of the original story, and I've gotten a stronger grasp on character and persona lore, so I wanted to redo the story. new story elements will be introduced, some will be removed, and some will remain. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this version more! I considered waiting until circumstances were different, but I couldn't go on with the other story. I hope no one's disappointed!


	2. The Operatives Determination

"Daymn, eyebrow game is on point!" a familiar auburn haired girl finished applying her make-up, ready for another day of college. She went to the same school as Yukari Takeba, that aspiring model and featherman pink.

"She's really cool. Can't lie, I'm a bit jealous of how cute she is." Guys are constantly talking about her, she must love all that attention. At least, how could anyone not want to be loved by effectively an entire school. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and ran to her job, less she get bitched at by her boss.

"Kotone Sakuya."

"Right here!" She raised her hand, trying to get her bosses attention. It's still odd to her that he actually took attendance, but she suppossed she could get why. She worked as a maid, in the local coffee shop in Gekkokhan. It was only part time though. After too long sadly, she was bored. But could you blame her, considering she moonlights as a superhero? Kotone was a member of the shadow operatives, a group of people meant to protect humanity from shadows. Compared to that, this was nothing. She's happy she could make herself useful at the very least. Though she couldn't help but be worried about that unsolved case. Those persona users from Inaba are being targeted, along with shadow operatives. That is rather scary.

"The great Sakuya shall save you children!" She thought to herself. Of course she couldn't really do anything without knowing where that malevolent entity and eerie voice are. But hey a girl could dream.

"Sakuya get your head out of the clouds!"

"Eep! Sorry sorry!"

Rude. She saved his life every time she fights those shadows, erp. Indirectly anyway. He should appreciate her more!

That night, Kotone ran to the shadow operative headquarters. Apparently there's a meeting. The last time they heard from the malevolent entity was freaking may. Since then he just kinda… vanished. Fuuka-chan has been searching, but it's as if he's just vanished. Like he… died or something? Maybe some other force took him out? It's not like they're the first ever persona users. Mr. Nanjo was a shadow operative and a persona user long before them. Then again, that's rather wishful thinking.

"I'm sorry…" the teal haired unofficial member spoke up. "I've been trying so hard but… I can't find him."

"Hey Fuuka, you've been doing your best." Yukari began to speak up. "It's not your fault."

"You have been tiring yourself out with this. You are dilligent Fuuka-san, don't feel bad!" Aigis gave a thumbs up.

"Ye! Don't matter what this guy wants to do, he a'int beating us!" Labrys joined Aigis in her thumbs up comradery.

"Let's Positive Thinking!" Junpei exclaimed. "We can't find them right? But there haven't been any incidents on the news besides more unrelated tiny shadow incidents, and those aren't probably related to him. So he hasn't done anything!"

"Yes, Iori's right." Mitsuru nodded appreciating his enthusiasm. And cringing at his horrible english. "We do know for a fact no one's been hurt." Well in all honesty it's a possibility, but it's unlikely and she should do her best to raise team morale.

"Even if he's getting stronger, remember we are too. By waiting so long to show his face, he's just making it harder for himself."

"Ha, that's true Akihiko-san." Ken who had been quiet up to this point, speaking up at his idol's enthusiasm. Koromaru barked in agreement, and they all felt a sense of comradery. As if their leader and Shinjiro were still there. Kotone smiled too, really feeling like a part of the team.

"With all of your enthusiasm, I'm gonna try even harder to find him!"

Koromaru barked in exciment, ready to cheer the priestess on.

"Fuuka! Fuuka! Fuuka! Fuuka!" Kotone started. Junpei joined in, and with a few eye rolls and face palms the rest joined too. Fuuka covered her face incredibly flustered and promised to do her best.

"Hey, just realized. It's almost Christmas isn't it?" the magician jumped in surprise.

"Oh god I almost forgot! I haven't had time for boyfriends or anything, so I guess it's just another day for me."

"All of us really. I think we're all a bit too concerned with what's at hand."

"You sure 'bout that Ken? I saw some cute girls checking you out. You're just a tiny Akihiko-san huh?"

"?" You could practically see the question mark over the boxers head. Meanwhile Ken slowly turned red not saying anything.

"December 16th. Ahh man Christmas is only nine days away!" Junpei fist pumped.

"Ya' got a date Junpei-san?"

"Nah, I'm flying solo! But hey, gotta be something fun to do as a single pringle!"

"...I know you didn't just say that." Yukari stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Pfft! Junpei you're so dumb!" Kotone started cracking up. "I-I didn't know people still said that!"

"H-hey young whippersnappers! My phrases are timeless!" He even put on a fake old man voice to prove his point.

"Anyways…" Ken changed the subject. "How are those guys in Inaba?"

Mitsuru sighed. "I told them to stay out of this, but I know they're gonna try to get involved."

"Do you think so?" Aigis tilted her head.

"They seem like a stubborn bunch. Then again we'd do the same in their shoes."

"Damn right we would." Akihiko laughed. "They remind me of how we were back then. Except they seem to get along better than we did."

"Y'all didn't always get along? But you guys seem so tight now."

"Well it took us a long time to get to this point." Mitsuru mused. "We weren't always as close as we are now. But soon enough, we realized we weren't getting anywhere just by being a mish mash of people."

"Well put Mitsuru." Akihiko nodded. "Adding Kotone and Labrys to our ranks just made things better. Not to mention Nanjo and Katsuya. Imagine if we all put our strength with those Inaba Kids. We'd be unstoppable."  
"They have their lives ahead of them though… i'd hate to seem them lose it… like our leader…"

A sense of dread filled the room.

"Well hey, he only died cause there was no other way. If we were fighting literally anyone else he would have come out alive. Narukami's team have been busting their asses for a year risking their lives. Don't you think it's unfair to try and hold them back because we're all scared?" Junpei in a rare moment of wisdom, shocked the entire room.

"It appears even Junpei-san can be a genius."

"I'm right here you know!"

"He is right Senpai." Yukari looked into her eyes. "If we decide to fight that guy. We gotta bring them in. This is there fight too."

"Yes Yukari… you're right. I'll contact them with any information we have."

"That's the spirit senpai!" Their navigator praised.

"D'aw I feel all warm and fuzzy!" Kotone grinned. "Group hug!"

This team too, has reached their resolve. With the former members of SEES with Kotone and Labrys by their side, and the investigation team, who could even come close to taking them on? The day slowly shifted into December 17th, another day until Christmas and the new year.

…..

Agh my bad about the wait! College and motivation are both sick whores! Hopefully next chapter things will pick up a bit, right now we're in the dreaded intoductions. Don't worry, unlike the original genuine bonds, I've got a good idea of how I want things to go.

Captian Jack thank you for your support of the original and the new! I'd pm you but I'm assuming you don't have an account? Regardless, I hope this meets your expectations!


	3. Trapped by TV

Quick note, someone pointed this out to me! Kotone is the female protagonist of persona 3! I forgot most people use Minako or Hamuko!

….

One bear, One little girl, Eight opponents. This time, it's personal. Team NanaKuma couldn't lose, not here, not now. Expertly hidden behind a pole, the bear always waits for the perfect moment to strike They'd never see it co-

"OW!"

"Snow flakes falling on your face Ted!"

*gasp* how could team twin dragons see him! Chie-chan and Yuki-chan were dangerous opponents indeed! But they wouldn't expect NanaKuma's secret super special ultra awesome secret technique!

Teddie leaped in the air with great force, flying over Chie and Yukiko!

"RAWR!"

With break neck speed, Teddie removed his head! Revealing not just the Kuma's human form, but Nanako and a whole bunch of snow ammunition! As the suit slowly fell to the ground, Teddie and Nanako attacked with a torrent of snow balls, burying the two 3rd years under ground!

...or at least making them covered in snow.

Teddie returned to his bear suit and started celebrating with Nanako on their victory over the snow black and carnivore. Except they hadn't won yet. In their distraction Chie and Yukiko made multiple snow balls and assaulted the poor bear.

"Teddie!" Nanako cried as her partner stood there dazed.

"Rawr! Team NanaKuma will not be defeated so easily! Come at me! And you'll see! I'm more that meets the EYE!"

Teddie grabbed snow balls and charged, the war rages on.

"whywhywhywhywhyWHYY!" Yosuke was targeted by Marie's torrent of pain in snow form, as his partner Kanji just sat and watched.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA DO ANYTHING?"

"Huh? Why would I do that." Kanji seemed to have picked up the whole deadpan thing from his senpai, and once he had his fill of watching the shit being pummeled out of the Junes Prince, he made a snow ball and fired it right in Marie's face. A perfect shot.

"Thank… you…" Yosuke laid on the ground tired.

"Nice shot Kanji." Yu gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't encourage him!" Marie yelled pouting.

"Well it was…" just then, Kanji shot another one right in Yu's face. "As was that…"

"Ha, thanks Senpai!"

Now Marie was targeting Kanji, causing him to pick up Yosuke and run away from the fire. Meanwhile, Naoto was somehow managing to get perfectly shaped snow balls set up, while Rise kept watch for anyone about to sneak up on them.

"I think we've got an ample supPLY!" A stray snowball his Naoto in the back of the head, and she fell all over her snow balls.

"..." Naoto looks over at the culprit. Teddie stands there in horror while Rise just stares with Wide eyes.

"DON'T SHOOT ME!" Teddie has run away in fear and hit a pole. Same one he was hiding behind initially. Once teddie was covered in snow, he rose a white flag. Perhaps that's enough excitement for today.

...

After a long day, everyone relaxed at the Dojima's residence.

"I believe I...may have… overreacted… my apologies Teddie."

"When you look at me like that how could I not forgive you Nao-chan! Now how about a make up kiss?"

"Don't push your luck bear." Yosuke rolled his eyes exasperated at the former shadow. Nanako cleaned the snow out of her hair giggling and smiling.

"That was so much fun big bro! Let's do it again!"

Yu was sitting on the far side of the couch, right in front of the clear doors. He watched as the snow slowly, almost hypnotizingly, falling on the white cold ground. He was lost in thought about what Margaret said. He genuinely believed his team could do anything. They saved everything, to quote the goddess, they saved Labrys. Suddenly two hands clapped in his face, dragging him from his subconscious, and giving him nostalgia for events transpiring a year prior.

"You paying attention Yu-kun? We were just talking about hanging out on Christmas Eve?" Chie brought him back to reality. Yosuke had a rather worried expression, him sitting on the other side of the couch, resting his arm on… well the arm. He knew the fool well, being his right hand man for a while. Yu sat up, still wearing his trademark deadpan expression. Being hard to read had it's advantages.

"Sorry. I zoned out. I don't see why not. That's what we did last year."

"A'int no party like a sensei party cause a sensei party don't stop!" Yosuke lightly hit the top of Teddie's head.

The night continued with everyone catching Yu up to speed on what he's missed ever since he left Inaba. Even now, everyone continued to grow up. Dojima had gone to sleep, burnt out from eight loud teenagers since Marie has left. Yosuke sat down in the center of the couch next to the once again distracted Yu.

"What's going on in the great leader's mind today?"

Before Yu could respond, the television started displaying the time despite being turned off.

"What kinda TV is that senpai?" Kanji asked.

"Not one that usually does that." Yu walked closer to the TV. He saw his reflection, however, it had yellow eyes.

"...What?"

Yosuke walked next to him, the reflection depicted him with yellow eyes too.

"...Nanako-chan." Naoto looked at her seriously. "Do you mind leaving the room?"

"Um… not at all." She walked out, and Yu tried touching the reflection.

"Is… that such a good idea senpai?" Addressing Rise's concerns, Yu attempted to pull his hand out. To no avail. Yosuke helped him, and nothing happened.

"Well this is some kind of predicament…"

"How are you all so calm about this!?" Chie exclaimed clearly freaked out.

"Hm. Perhaps it's the souls of the damned at work?"

"I'd like to live in whatever world Yukiko does… sounds like a fun time." The magician sighed.

"I wouldn't!" Chie exclaimed again.

Giving a sense of deja vu to two certain members of the team, Yu decided to go further in.

"Sensei! You don't know where you'll end up!"

"I can't leave, the only way to go is in…"

A sense of dread filled the room. Out of options, they decided to go find their weapons and put on their school uniforms, leaving Yu by himself with a hand in a television. Not the strangest thing he's ever done. When you've killed gods inside a television, nothing really phases you anymore. Then again Yu wasn't an easily phased man to begin with. As his team members returned, Yosuke sat next to him and put his hand inside the TV

"We're in this together partner."

Giving a reassuring smile, Yosuke dived into the TV, Yu not far behind. The team all ended up inside, and fell through a familiar portal whenever they'd enter the TV. This time they'd hopefully not get separated. Everyone stayed on their guard, this was the first time they entered the TV from somewhere else. But no matter what, they'd face it together.

…

bit of a short one but you guys deserved something for your patience! The story truly starts next chapter.


	4. A Shadowy Past

"BEAR INCOMING!"

The shadow turned human was the first to arrive in the mysterious area. Next came Rise, falling on Teddie, bouncing off of him and landing next to him.

"Ooo~"

Next was Kanji, having a less graceful end.

"MMPHHH"

And thus the paper flat bear returned, crushed under Kanji's weight. The rest managed to land on their feet.

"We've been doing this for how long now? How did you three mess that up?"

Yosuke rolled his eyes and Rise looked away embarrassed, while Kanji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I-it's been awhile okay!?" She looked at her feet. "Oh is Teddie okay?"

"And so the prince succumbed to the beast…"

"Hey!" the 'beast' shook his fist. "This isn't even the first time you've been flattened!"

"It's the… third now?" Yu thought back. "Maybe fourth… or fifth?"

"We've all last track." Yukiko thought out loud. "We should keep a tally from now on! We can call it the roadkill count or something!"

"That's… a bit dark." Chie sighed. "Then again I suppose that's nothing new from you."

"Shouldn't we be more concerned with the giant green tower?"

At Naoto's behest, everyone looked ahead to as she said, an ominous green tower. Yosuke peeled Teddie off of the floor, and he popped back to his usual round self.

"This looks familiar…" Everyone looked at teddie in surprise.

"You been here before Ted?" Kanji asked.

Teddie shook his head.

"It just… I don't know how to put it? We're definitely in the TV but…"

Teddie seems slightly unnerved. Whatever this place is it's freaking everyone out.

"Hey, Ted. Rise. Can either of you detect anyone?"

"No. I can't sense anyone Yosuke-senpai."

"My nose can't smell anyone either."

Naoto took a thoughtful stance. "So no one's here. Then how did this place come to be? Not to mention what was keeping Senpai trapped?"

"Well no use sitting here contemplating." Chie rose her fist in the air in an attempt to raise the team's spirits. "This isn't anything new! All we have to do is enter the creepy building, do some searching, and kick some ass!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself Chie." Yu gave a reassuring nod and walked towards the tower, with the rest of his team close behind. This must be the beginning of the "ordeal."

The first floor was somewhat bland looking, with a bunch of green and gray. The halls were rather big, at least enough for the entire team to be able to look around. Yu limited himself to three in battle in order to not have things get too chaotic. Had any shadows come it'd be him Yosuke Teddie and Naoto. This arena though. It definitely felt otherworldly. If not for Teddie and Rise's assurance, they'd truly believe this was some other odd world.

As expected, there were shadows about. None too troublesome though. Thankfully it seemed the enemy wouldn't be able to overpower them. Upon reaching the second floor, the environment hadn't changed.

"This place sure is spooky… I can feel a large amount of power from here."

"Ah, typical boss at the end of a dungeon. You think they'd try something new just to screw with us." Yosuke grinned. "They need some new material if they wanna avoid boring us."

"It is odd just, how accustomed we've all grown to this. Not too long ago this would have been a rather horrifying experience." Yukiko mused.

"Yeah! Nothing scares me" Chie cheered.

"Boo!"

Suddenly Yosuke found a fist in his face.

"Oh. It's just you. Don't scare me like that jeez!"

"We've learned a lot." Yu laughed. "But some things just seem unteachable."

As the team climbed higher and higher in the dungeon, the aesthetics changed a bit, suddenly there was a more purple tone. Then the area became more… futuristic lookng? Before transitioning to gold.

"This floor reminds me of my heart!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Huh. I don't see any desperation."

"Yosuke! I said mine not yours!"

As the two had their banter in the background, the team felt it was a good time for a break. Rise contacted them saying they were about halfway done. Since there didn't seem to be many shadows around, this was a good time for speculation, as the team was known for. That and their amazing inability to stay on task. Regardless, Naoto started their reasoning.

"Up to this point, no dungeon we've explored has changed so… drastically. The aesthetic remained stagnant more or less, whereas we've had a multitude of colors here. What could be the difference?"

"Do you think it could be the fact that this isn't anyone's reality? Even Izanami's to some extent was hers." As Yukiko looked around the room, she did notice that the dungeon seemed to have the same boxish format the other dungeons did at the very least.

"That'd make sense wouldn't it?" Her best friend responded. "It's more erratic because it's not wrapping itself around a specific person?"

"'Erratic?' That's a big word for you huh Chie-senpai?"

"Pot calling the kettle black Kanji?" Rise teased. "That power isn't far off. If it's human or something, they could have some answers huh?"

With that, the team pressed on through another golden floor before hitting a disco floor. Teddie clearly was enjoying himself, but this wasn't the time or the place with shadows all around. The aforementioned monsters were slowly getting stronger, and a larger variety of them were showing up. They saw a light up ahead and made it to a much brighter silver floor. Rise could tell they were very close Climbing up a bit further, the peak was finally reached. The area was rather cold for some odd reason. The sky was green, and there was some black circular floor under them. Whatever it was, it drove a chill down the teams spine.

"Rise?" The fool stared at his navigator. "Where's the thing you were sensing?"

She summoned her persona and began looking around.

"U-up there!"

Everyone stared up, and down came a humanoid shadow. It carried a giant sword and the top of it's head formed a crown. Just staring at it, Teddie seemed rather shaken up.

"Nyx…" He managed to force out. Everyone stared at him confused, while Naoto elaborated having done research on the operatives after she met mitsuru.

"I should have known… this must be Tartarus, the trial the shadow operatives had to overcome. Just as we explored the TV. This is Nyx. Who they had to defeat…"

"The hell she's doing here then!?" Chie yelled in shock.

"The arcana is the means by which all is revealed…" It began to speak. Teddie in shock backed up more. Rise stood behind him trying to support him.

"With a new journey comes new anxiety, and old Naivety."

She raised her sword, making everyone take a battle stance.

"Yosuke, Kanji, Naoto! I'm counting on you three! Everyone else, take care of Teddie!"

Everyone did as told, and the four active members charged for the boss.

"Takehaya Susano-o!" The red and blue persona released a powerful gust of wind at the enemy. She rebuttled by smacking the wind god with her sword, harming Yosuke. Yu summoned his trademark persona Izanagi and released a god's hand.

"There are no weaknesses or resistances! Just do what you can!"

'Gotcha!" Kanji summoned his persona for a primal force, making a dent in the boss's health. Naoto followed up with an Agidyne.

Nyx surrounded herself in a white type of glow.

"Wait stop! Something's wrong with Nyx! Don't hit her for now!"

"Wait what." Kanji was already in the middle of hitting the queen, making the attack reflect back at him.

"Oh, so that's what I feel like…"

"We have to avoid everything she throws at us for now!"

As she raised her sword, she swung it at Yosuke, barely failing to dodge it.

Naoto taking advantage of her own speed, rolled under nyx's sword. Yu hit the sword with his own, stopping the attack and making it so nyx could do nothing. Yu's knees began to buckle from the pressure the night queen was giving him. Kanji having recovered backed him up by pushing on Yu's sword as well. The light dispersed and, with Kanji and Yu's power combined, reflected the attack.

"Throw down!" Yosuke once again summoned his winds to lower the enemies health, and Naoto followed up with her almighty spells. Kanji laid down a primal force, and lastly, Yu summoned a Ziodyne from his signature persona.

Before Nyx could react to this onslaught, Yu stabbed Nyx, finishing her off.

"All right, good job guys!" Rise cheered, before they could question the monster, it slowly vanished leaving the typical blood and black smoke of a shadow.

"What the hell just happened." Kanji asked exasperated. Yu ran over to Teddie and pet his head making sure he's okay.

"That… was the queen of shadows."

"The… the queen!?" Yukiko gasped.

"Yes…" Naoto continued. "Of course Teddie would be shaken up. It's only natural."

"Queen…" Teddie muttered.

Chie looked behind her and saw another TV. Where Nyx once stood.

"Is that our way out?"

"Seems safe." Their navigator spoke softy. "We should be good to go."

"Ah our token RPG tropes." Yosuke grinned and put his hands behind his back. "Beat the boss, find our exit. That thing was probably keeping us trapped here."

"Let's head in. Then we'll discuss everything. You okay Teddie?"

"Yeah… I'll be okay Sensei…"

Rise put her hand behind the bears head and guided him to the TV, along with everyone else. Lucky for them, they found out the TV led straight back to where they entered, Yu's house! Not so luckily… Dojima was right there.

"..."

"..."

"...I'm not gonna ask why you just fell out of a TV. I'm just going dismiss this as I've had too much to drink. And go to bed."

He held his head in confusion and went to his room.

"I thought you told him about the TV world stuff." Yosuke asked.

"I did. But even now he's having a hard time processing it. Any way, let's sleep on this. We'll talk tomorrow. That sound good to everyone?"

The team nodded, and all said their goodbyes. Yu couldn't take his eyes off of the TV.

…Just what was this ordeal?


End file.
